The present invention relates to a jack with a switch of the type in which when a plug is inserted into a plug receiving hole made in a body of an insulating material, a plurality of contact pieces make contact with the plug and, at the same time, the ON/OFF state of a switch composed of movable and fixed contact pieces is controlled.
In a conventional jack with a switch, there is a risk that if a plug inserted thereinto is wrenched or twisted, the movable contact piece of the switch will be deformed permanently, resulting in bad contact of the switch.